ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamondhead (Earth-50)/Timeline 1
Diamondhead is the Infinimatrix's DNA sample of a Petrosapien from the planet Petropia in Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse. He is the Timeline 1 equivalent of the canon Diamondhead. Appearance He has his reboot appearance, but with his colors match the color palette of Heroes United. His eyes are green. He is also taller, and the gold part on his outfit is green. The part above the V-shaped stripe and the bottoms of his shoes are white. His teeth look like his original series - Omniverse teeth and his legs are more proportionate. The Infinimatrix symbol is recolored black and green. Transformation Sequence Ben slams down the Infinimatrix's dial and is engulfed in a green light. Ben hovers in a dark green background, with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him, as he crouches down. His skeletal structure increases, with him becoming taller and more muscular. Pale green crystals start developing on his arms and torso, before completely covering him from head to toe. Two large shards emerge from his back, along with two smaller ones on his lower back. His lower jaw becomes wider, with a shard protrusion growing on the back of his head. The crystal around his shoulders slightly tilts up and his elbows grow crystal spikes. A sleeveless bodysuit forms around him, with a green V-shaped stripe. The part above the stripe is colored white, while the lower part is black, with the boots having a white trim. Diamondhead opens his green glowing eyes, which have a crystal texture, as the Infinimatrix symbol pops out of his chest. Diamondhead smiles and puts his arms at his sides, striking a confident heroic pose, completing the transformation. Powers and Abilities Diamondhead's body is composed of extremely thick organic green crystals. He has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of his physiology at will, allowing him to form his limbs into diamond weapons such as blades and bludgeons. Moreover, he can control all crystals he generates. He can fire crystal shards sequentially out of his hands. He can also explode his body parts into crystalline formations,And Then There Were 10 as well as cause crystal constructs to grow from his body, the latter of which he protected Gwen from an energy blast with his body and causing large crystalline spikes to appear on his back and then disappear. He can make monstrous and large clusters of crystals, conjuring walls and forming crystal shields and ramps. He can also generate crystals from the ground at a distance. He can reshape his projectiles into limited shapes, and can also form gaping hands to capture enemies. Diamondhead can levitate crystal prisms. He is capable of encasing enemies in crystals.Trouble Helix He can create crystals inside of objects and cause them to spike out. Diamondhead's body resembles a living prism, allowing weapons similar to lasers to be refracted and rendered useless. He is able to absorb energy blasts and redirect them, rather than just refracting.Vendetta Diamondhead is also resistant to fire and heat.Framed Due to the natural density of crystal, Diamondhead is extremely durable to physical impacts. Because of Diamondhead being made out of organic crystals, Diamondhead is immune to aging and time rays, as crystals do not age. Transporter rays will also reflect off his body. Diamondhead can regenerate, but to a limited extent. Diamondhead can extend his arms. Weaknesses Diamondhead can shatter if exposed to strong sonic vibrations and might even fall unconscious. While Diamondhead can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from. While Diamondhead can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from. The two shards on his back can also leave him stuck on a wall or on other surfaces that he gets knocked into. History Appearances *Credits to Echoson for the infobox image and third image in the gallery, and credits to PokeRob and ChromastoneandTabby, respectively, for the first and second images in the gallery. *In Timeline 1 of Earth-50, certain Petrosapiens may inherit Crystalsapien features as it is a recessive trait. Diamondhead does not have any Crystalsapien features as his DNA donor did not inherit any of them. *Diamondhead makes a crystalline metallic sound every time he moves. *Diamondhead was named by Max in And Then There Were 10. *Diamondhead is Ben's current favorite alien. Gallery DiamondheadPOTO4.png|First design with old color palette DiamondheadPOTORe.png|Second design with old color palette POTO_7_Anniversary.png|Seventh anniversary poster References Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Petrosapiens Category:Crystal Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Energy Absorption Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Green Aliens